Distractions
by meg.meg.meg
Summary: After the SBPD pool party, Shawn and Juliet get a little... distracted. Hot tub fun will ensue. M for Shules smut.


**A/N:**** There isn't enough Shules smut out there… so I decided to add some more!**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Psych. If I did, there'd be a lot more Shules action!

Shawn just couldn't stop himself from staring. There she was, wearing a perfect blue bikini that hugged her body in all the right places. Her body was glistening, since she'd just stepped out of the pool. The SBPD was testing out new ways to strengthen inter-office camaraderie, and this Friday afternoon pool party/barbeque was the latest attempt. Juliet's apartment complex turned out to be the perfect setting for the event, with its cozy pavilion with grills, tables, and of course a pool and hot tub. They'd all had a good day; they'd shared some laughter and eaten some cheeseburgers, but the sun was on its way down and almost everyone else had headed home.

Chief Vick was just finishing packing up her bag, while her husband picked up their keys and headed to the car. "We've got to go relieve the babysitter. Thanks for coming, everyone. I'll see you all on Monday," she said to Gus, Shawn, Juliet, Buzz and his wife, and Henry, who were sitting around a picnic table drinking lemonade. They all responded with their goodbyes.

"Buzz, you really need to get some aloe on that sunburn of yours," Gus pointed out, "It looks pretty painful." Buzz let out a small laugh before replying, "Yeah, I guess SPF 30 will just never be enough for me. Well, we're gonna head out. Have a good weekend, you guys." He and his wife picked up their towels and bags and walked towards the parking lot, hand in hand.

Shawn caught Juliet's eye, held her gaze for a split second, gave her his classic wry smile, and then shifted his glance in another direction. Earlier in the afternoon, during a game of Marco Polo (which eventually became a game of Everyone Get Out Of The Pool Silently And Make Lassiter Spin Around With His Eyes Closed Until He Gets Dizzy), he had whispered into her ear, "I need to talk to you – but not until everyone leaves." She had given him a puzzled look in return. He just smiled, winked, and said "Don't worry, Jules."

She didn't worry, but she was awfully curious about what he had to say that was such a secret. She'd distracted herself with the other SBPD folks for the rest of the afternoon and evening, but now that nearly everyone had left, her curiosity was getting the best of her again. Henry suddenly stood up, snapping her out of her thoughts. "The game is starting soon, I'd better be going now," he said. "Same here," said Gus, "I'm meeting my parents for an early breakfast tomorrow." They both left.

And just like that, Shawn and Juliet were alone. For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, he found himself admiring her body in that bikini yet again. Although she mentally scolded herself for thinking it, Juliet enjoyed her view of a shirtless Shawn as well. When Shawn chose Abigail that night at the drive-in, Juliet had been pretty crushed, but she never let it show. Eventually, she had almost completely suppressed her feelings for him. Now that Shawn and Abigail had broken up, those feelings had slowly started to resurface. She looked into his eyes, and was about to ask him what the big secret was, when he yelled "CANNONBALL!" and leaped into the pool with a huge splash that reached Juliet at the picnic table, making her squeal. The sun was down now, and the night was getting very cool very fast. The cold splash gave her goosebumps.

Shawn surfaced from under the water, shivering. They looked at each other and seemed to read each other's minds. Shawn lifted himself out of the pool and they both made their way to the jacuzzi to warm up. Shawn watched as Juliet slowly descended the steps into the bubbling water. As she sat down next to him and let her body take in the heat, she slightly tilted her head back and let out a small sigh. It was just a natural reaction, but it made Shawn's heart race.

"So… there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Juliet asked. The question seemed to make Shawn jump. "Huh? Oh! Right. Sorry… you distracted me," he replied hastily. Juliet was about to ask for an explanation when Shawn looked up at her, and she noticed that his eyes were darkly glowing with lust. Now it was her heart's turn to race. No man had ever looked at her like that, and it turned her on. She subconsciously inched over so she was sitting closer to him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I was…" Shawn began, as his body mimicked her movements, scooting over closer to her, "…gonna say…" he continued, their faces now just inches apart, still staring into each other's burning gaze, "…that – " he cut off his thought as he looked down and noticed how close together they now were. He looked back up into her eyes and saw the same blazing fire that he felt within.

Half an instant later, their lips met with fervor. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, and she felt her face flush with the heat of the jacuzzi and the fire of the kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues intertwined, and Juliet let herself enjoy the feeling for a short moment before pulling away, breathing quickly.

"We can't do this," she said, panting. She didn't let herself meet his gaze, knowing that his intense stare would dissolve any last barriers she was still desperately clinging to. She rested her forehead on his. Shawn was breathing just as quickly. "I know," he replied. He took her face in both his hands, and pulled her head back slightly, forcing their eyes to meet again. Their lips were immediately together again, this time with even more passion than before. His fingers began to explore their way through her golden hair, and a faint moan escaped her lips as she pulled away again. This time she kept his gaze.

"This won't work," she murmured breathlessly, halfheartedly, because she knew there was no turning back now. "I know," he replied again as his eyes stole a quick glance at her lips, which were swollen and waiting for more. He pulled her in for another burning kiss, and this time he could tell that she wouldn't be pulling away.

She moved so she was straddling him where he sat on the step of the jacuzzi, never breaking their kiss. Her hands rested on his shoulders and caressed the back of his neck, while his hands explored the exposed skin of her back. Their tongues and lips danced a steaming tango as their bodies swayed in unison.

The buildup to this moment led to a forceful explosion of passion and desire between Shawn and Juliet. She pressed her chest into his, letting the heat of the water and the vibration of the bubbles heighten her excitement even more. Their hands slid across each other's hot, wet skin with ease. Under the water, Shawn ran his hands up Juliet's thighs and lightly squeezed her ass, eliciting a moan from her that put his heart rate on turbo speed. Juliet entwined her fingers in his hair and let her nails scratch his scalp. A small growl escaped from deep in his throat.

The need for oxygen finally overwhelmed them, so Juliet leaned her head back. Shawn took the opportunity to kiss and suck on her exposed neck and collarbones. He was glad to see that she was breathing just as heavily as he was. She leaned her head back down and nibbled and sucked on his earlobe. Nobody had ever done that to him before, and he loved it. He moaned to let her know he was enjoying it. He gave her a small nip followed by some deep sucking on the pulse point of her neck. It would probably leave a hickey, but neither of them cared. Their lips found each other again, and their bodies rocked together in the hot, bubbly water. Shawn gently nibbled and sucked on Juliet's lower lip, sending a shiver down her spine. She let out a shameless moan as their hands frantically explored each other's bodies under the water.

The sound of a closing car door acted like a pause button for their passion. They suddenly remembered that they were in a jacuzzi that belonged to an entire apartment complex. They both giggled for a moment, before Juliet panted, "My apartment. Now." Shawn didn't have to be told twice. They jumped out of the hot tub, grabbed their belongings, and speedwalked towards the stairs. Juliet lived on the third floor. They hurried up the stairs, still flushed and dripping wet from the steamy jacuzzi. The cool night air on their hot skin sparked their desire to be touching again. Juliet fumbled with her keys and finally threw open the door to her apartment. They went inside and Shawn immediately pressed her up against the closed door, grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, and looked into her eyes. They both smiled from ear to ear, overwhelmed with the joy and sweetness of this moment – they were finally breaking down this wall in their relationship. He released her wrists, but she kept her arms where they were. He slowly slid his hands down her arms, over her shoulders, and down her sides, making her arch her back in desire for more contact. Smiling, he pressed his body into hers and their lips met again. She brought her hands down his back, digging her nails into his hot skin on the way down. Once she reached the waistline of his swim trunks, she brought her hands around to his abdomen and felt her way back up to his shoulders and neck. She lightly tugged at his hair to pull him away and break their kiss.

Their smiles from the sweet moment earlier had disappeared, and the burning lust had returned to their eyes. "Bedroom," Juliet demanded in a low, sultry voice, still gasping for air. Shawn lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her down the hallway, kissing her while trying not to trip and fall (giggles ensued), until they finally reached her bedroom. Shawn laid her down on the bed and pressed his body into hers. She felt his erection against her core through their bathing suits, and a bolt of electricity spread through her entire body. He reached under her back and untied her bikini top. She lifted her head as he removed it entirely, fully revealing her breasts. After taking a second to admire the view, Shawn began caressing one breast with his hand while twirling his tongue around the nipple of the other. He continued until she was moaning between ragged breaths, and then he switched breasts and did it again. He then placed small kisses in a line down her torso, past her belly button and to the waistline of her bikini bottoms. He traced the line ever so lightly with his finger, causing her to arch her back with anticipation for what would come next. He hooked two fingers under the fabric, and she lifted her ass a bit so he could remove them. She didn't have a second to catch her breath before Shawn's lips were teasing her inner thigh. Juliet's hips bucked, and she watched as Shawn inched closer and closer to her sweet spot.

But the second he got close, he switched to the other thigh and slowly, teasingly, gently kissed his way back towards her center. Shawn paused with his mouth hovering above her core, took a deep breath in to memorize her tantalizing scent, and then let his tongue explore her pink folds. Juliet let out a sharp moan when his hot mouth began to lick and suck on her swollen clitoris. Her world was shrinking. It was as if nothing else existed but Shawn's mouth and the pleasure it was giving her. He was so impressively good at this. She clutched the sheets beside her to keep a grip on reality, but then Shawn slid his finger inside of her and her mind flew away again. Her moans let him know he was on the right track. The rhythm with which his tongue was circling her clit drove her wild. He stroked her spongy g-spot with his finger, and she felt immense pleasure building up inside of her, about to burst.

"Oh, Shawn," she moaned quietly as the pleasure mounted. Just a few seconds later, she let out a loud moan and her body convulsed into a powerful orgasm. Every muscle on her body tightened and she shook with pleasure. Shawn continued to lick and suck while she came, loving her sweet taste and the feel of her walls squeezing around his finger, and imagining the same feeling on his now pulsing erection. As Juliet's body relaxed, Shawn wiped his mouth on his wrist, and then slowly kissed his way back up her torso, lingering on her collarbone and neck. Suddenly, Juliet took Shawn by surprise and flipped him onto his back. She straddled him and kissed him deeply. She copied his motions from before and slowly kissed a line down his chest and abdomen, looking up into his eyes the whole time. Shawn's breathing grew ragged as she licked the skin at the waistline of his swim trunks. He jumped a bit when she hit a ticklish spot, which caused her to smile up at him with a devilishly seductive grin. She untied the string on his bathing suit, and he helped her slide them off of him. She certainly enjoyed the view of his rock hard penis standing up just for her.

She kneeled between his legs and lightly traced her fingernails up his inner thighs. He had teased her – it was her turn now. She stared directly into his eyes and brought her mouth extremely close to his cock, letting him feel her hot breath all around it. Shawn whimpered quietly with desire. Juliet used her knowledge of his ticklish spot to her advantage. She lightly kissed and sucked on it as she reached to caress his balls. Shawn moaned at her touch. "Jules…" he whispered, desperate for more. While maintaining eye contact, Juliet took Shawn's member into her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze while her tongue circled the tip. Shawn shuddered with pleasure at the feel of her hot wet mouth finally on him. She slowly took the entire thing deep into her throat, and then slowly brought it back out. She did this a few more times and then started sucking and swirling her tongue around it while stroking the base with one hand and toying with his balls with the other hand. This combination nearly sent Shawn over the brink right then and there, but he held it in. Juliet's mouth was hot, wet, and heavenly around his penis. He became lost in her rhythm, watching her every move while his head spun.

Just a few days ago, this could have been a scene out of one of his dreams. Right now, Shawn had never felt anything so real in his life. Juliet's actions were making his muscles tighten and his pleasure build. She brought him to the very edge before abruptly stopping, eliciting a low growl from Shawn. He flipped her onto her back and brought his face extremely close to hers. They paused, and stared into each other's eyes with unprecedented desire. Juliet simply nodded, and Shawn pushed himself into her. It was a perfect fit. They kept eye contact through that first amazing moment, making their lust turn to intimacy. Shawn's first thrusts were slow and deep, and their lips met with the same slow, sensual pace. Shawn supported himself on one arm and used his free hand to caress Juliet's cheek. They broke the kiss and continued to gaze deeply into the other's eyes, memorizing the feeling of being completely physically and emotionally connected. Juliet squeezed her inner muscles, inviting Shawn to quicken the pace of his thrusts, still plunging in deeply each time. They kissed again, the fire inside of them growing hotter by the second.

Shawn lifted Juliet and rolled over so that she was on top straddling him, and he let her control the pace. She grabbed hold of the headboard to support herself and began rocking her hips back and forth, up and down, and in small circles. He reached up to gently squeeze and caress her breasts, of which he had a fantastic view as they bounced playfully with her every motion. From up there, Juliet took a moment to admire the situation she was in. She was having sex with Shawn Spencer. She had spent so much time trying to calm the need inside of her that wanted him so badly, but she had only succeeded in adding fuel to the fire. This felt so right, and she only wished they had done this sooner. A strong upward thrust from Shawn brought Juliet back from her reverie. She continued to slide up and down with smooth flow, and she leaned down and kissed his neck, then his jawbone, then sucked on his earlobe again while running her fingers through his hair. Shawn was losing his mind in the way she was riding him so gracefully and making him feel so good. His hands stroked all over her back, thighs, and ass.

The scorching heat of the moment rendered them both incapable of thinking straight. Their bodies were in control now, coming together with more force and speed than before. Juliet felt hear pleasure building up inside again. So did Shawn. "Juliet," he whimpered between soft moans and heavy breathing. "Ohhhh," was all she could respond, biting her lip and focusing on the feeling of him plunging deep inside of her and saying her full name. Her pace quickened and she exploded into orgasm, exclaiming "Shawn!" between loud groans of delight. Her walls convulsed and squeezed around him, and he kept her fast, steady pace. As her pulsating orgasm started to fade, he flipped them over so he was on top again, never stopping their deep thrusting. His lips crashed into hers, and with a few more deep thrusts he sent her immediately over the edge again. He swallowed her moans into his kiss, before his body tightened and he released his pleasure as well.

Shawn slowly pulled out of Juliet's warm core, kissing her gently as they both smiled. He collapsed next to her as they both caught their breath. Juliet rolled onto her side and looked into Shawn's eyes. "So, what was it that you were going to tell me?" she asked playfully.

Shawn laughed and replied, "I forget, Jules. You distracted me."


End file.
